Danny Phantom Musical!
by KoriCarrigan
Summary: THE TITAL SAYS IT ALL! better than it sounds, 3 good reveiws and i may continue!:
1. BEEP

**Hey, this is a new fanfic by me, this is made completely out of bordem and craziness. If you want me to continue, just ask!**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR BEEP BY THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS!**

Eight kids are currently sitting in a circle. The kids names are Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. Yeah, your probably wondering, why are all of these kids, which most don't like the other, are sitting together. Well, my friend, they are currently in school, in Music/Drama to be exact. Their teacher, Mrs. Gerrelli, or as they know her, Mrs super, Came into the room. This class was for Singers with extraordinary talent, so they were all there.

" hello, class. Today, we will be working as a class, and will be singing a song. It needs to be a song that we all can sing. I will let you decide. Now, go." She said, walking over to her piano and started paying it.

"well, what are we gonna do, goth?" She said to Sam.

"hey, why do you think I have an answer?" Sam said back. The teacher came back."here lets do this. Whatever song you pic, Sam and Danny are main singers." She said, going back to her piano. There was a choir of awww's and Sam and Danny gave each other high fives.

"ok, so this is what I had in mind…" sam started, whispering the rest. They ALL LOVED IT!

The next day, the came into the class, music in hand and ready to sing. They were sure to rock the classroom. As soon as the teacher came in, they were ready.

" ok, what is your song?" She asked, in the first row of the theater.

" Beep by the Pussy Cat dolls." Paulina said. The teacher gave a nod, and sam signaled the person behing the curtain to start the music.

From one end of the stage came the guys, Danny in front, and from the other side came the girls, Sam in front. They all had microphones. Once they met up, the girls had already started singing. They were in each others faces, singing and putting drama into It.

Girls: Ha, ha ha, ha ha  
>Ha, ha ha, ha<br>Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha  
>Ha, ha ha, ha<p>

Danny: It's funny how a man only thinks about the (beep)  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your(beep)<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your (beep)  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your(beep)<p>

Sam: I don't give a(beep)  
>Keep looking at my(beep)<br>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my(beep)  
>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your(beep)<br>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha

Every boy's the same  
>Since I been in the seventh grade<br>They've been trying to get with me  
>Trying to<p>

GIRLS:ha ha ha, ha ha ha

They always got a plan  
>To be my one and only man<br>Want to hold me with their hands  
>Want to<p>

OTHER GIRLS :ha ha ha, ha ha ha

Paulina: I keep turning ?em down  
>But, they always come around<br>Asking me to go around  
>That's not the way it's going down<p>

GIRLS: 'Cause they only want, only want  
>My ha ha ha, ha ha ha<br>Only want what they want  
>But, na ah ah, na ah ah<p>

Boys: It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

Girls: I don't give a  
>Keep looking at my<br>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<br>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha

STAR: Do you know that ?no'  
>Don't mean ?yes'? It means no<br>So just hold up, wait a minute  
>Let me put my two cents in it<p>

Valerie: One, just be patient  
>Don't be rushing<br>[From: .]  
>Like you're anxious<br>And two, you're just too aggressive  
>Trying to get your<p>

GirLS: ahh

GIRLS:Do you know that I know?  
>And I don't want to go there<p>

They only want, only want  
>My ha ha ha, ha ha ha<br>Only want what they want  
>But, na ah ah, na ah ah<p>

Boys: It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

GIRLS: I don't give a  
>Keep looking at my<br>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<br>Ha ha ha ha, ha ha

The guys start making music with their voice, followed by the girls. (if you don't understand, look this song up on youtube.)

Girls: Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
>You want it bad, but oh well<br>What you got for me  
>Is something I, something I don't need <p>

SAM: HEYYYYYYYYYY! 

Danny: It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

SAM: I don't give a  
>Keep looking at my<br>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<br>Ha ha ha ha, ha ha

Boys: It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

GIRLS: don't give a  
>Keep looking at my<br>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<br>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha

When they ended, Sam and Danny were face to face, and the girls were spread out, as were the boys. Sam had a big smile on her face. She got to sing a lead with her crush, and the rocked it! She hugged him, causing him to be surprised, but hugged her back. Paulina then pried sam out of his arms, and hugged him really hard. This made the goth angry, but the look in Danny's eyes, whih held apology and disappointment, whiched conufused Sam, made her calm down.

Ohh, was this going to be a long year…

**Yah… so, REVIEW. WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE? You TELL ME! THREE VOTES YES AND IT CONTINUES!**

**-kori****carrigan**


	2. Someone like you

**REQUEST SONGS, PLZ! I HAVE MANY SONGS IN MIND, BUT I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

**Do to people wanting more, I will make more, btw, in this story, it is important for TUCKER TO BE ABLE TO SING, so lets pretend he took singing lessons or something.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN THE PLOT**

(SAMS POV)

Danny, Tucker and I were currently walking home after that awesome performance that we did. We were talking about that now.

"we were SO good! You guys did awesome. Tucker said, looking at us. I laughed.

"you wouldn't be in that class if you hadn't token those two years of singing lessons." I said, causing me and Danny to laugh. He ignored us.

"anyway, Mrs. Super is the best!" he said. We all agree. She was super nice and never gave up on us. We are sorta like that show everyone likes , what's it called again, _Glee_? Yeah, that's it. We are almost exactly like that, except we have a female teacher and the schools Cheerleading coach isn't out to get us.

Anyway, Even though there are jocks in our 'glee club'', we aren't popular. We are far from that. The jocks and cheerleaders are, but us three are far from that. And worst of all, the only reason I started singing is that it helped me express my emotions, a certain one to be exact. Love. Love for my best friend, Danny Fenton.

That's when I realized that Danny was trying to talk to me.

"hello? Earth to Sam" he said, waving a hand in my face.

"huh?" I said, looking into his beautiful, blue eyes. They are so mesmerizing and-

" I was wondering, do you want to have pizza Friday at your house or mine tomorrow?" he said. I sighed. It wasn't like she was expecting him to admit his undying love for her, right.

" my house I guess." I said.

" ok. Anyway, today, paulina asked me out! She asked ME out!" He said, with a smile on his face. My heart dropped, and I felt empy inside.

'what did you say?" I asked, hoping to god he didn't say yes.

"I said yes, of course!" he said, looking at me weirdly. I felt like crying. Thankfully, I saw my house.

" I have to go." I said in a cracked voice, running into my empty house. I slammed the door, and actually cried silently. I soon got up, and wiped my face for the excess tears. With a final tear escaping my eyes, I knew what I was going to sing in 'glee club' tomorrow.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP **

The next day, I avoided everyone, expecially Danny and Paulina. I sometimes saw them kiss, causing me to get upset. Time passed and I got to my music class. I was early, so i just sat down. Danny came in alone, surprisingly. He sat down next to me.

" sam, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. A million thoughts just ran through my head. Am I overreacting? Am I being to harsh? Should I blame him? I decided to forgive him.

" sorry, I was just shocked from your news about you and-" at that moment, Paulina walked in and sat next to danny. Danny looked apologetically at her, and sam Dismissed it. We were friends again, so I would act happy for them. As long as Danny was happy, I Was happy. The bell rang, and everyone was in the room. The teacher then walked in.

"hello, class! Who wants to sing first?" she said. I looked around, and saw that no one was raising their hand to go, so she sighed loudly and raised her hand.

"ok, Sam, go ahead." She said. I walked to the piano and sat down.

(NORMAL POV)

her fingers gracefully went across the piano. Gasps of shock went through. Nobody knew that she knew how to play the piano that good. Not even Danny. Sam started Singing full of emotion, clear to the others.

"_I__heard__that__you__settled__down  
>That<em>_you__found__a__girl__and__you're__married__now.  
>I<em>_heard__that__your__dreams__came__true.  
>Guess<em>_she__gave__you__things__I__didn't__give__to__you._

_Old__friend,__why__are__you__so__shy?  
>Ain't<em>_like__you__to__hold__back__or__hide__from__the__light_."

Tucker smirked to himself. Everyone else didn't know, but HE did! He knew about what the song was about. HE knew Sam loved his best friend. He always had!

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue  
>Uninvited<br>But I couldn't stay away  
>I couldn't fight it<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face  
>And that you'd be reminded<br>That for me  
>It isn't over<em>

_Never mind I'll find  
>Someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Too.. Don't forget me<br>I beg  
>I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<br>Yeah_

_You'd know  
>How the time flies<br>Only yesterday  
>Was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise  
>Of our glory days<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue  
>Uninvited<br>But I couldn't stay away  
>I couldn't fight it<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face  
>And that you'd be reminded<br>That for me  
>It isn't over<em>

_Never mind I'll find  
>Someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Too.. Don't forget me<br>I beg  
>I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<em>

_Nothing compares  
>No worries, or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They're memories made<br>Who would have known.. How..  
>Bittersweet<br>This would taste_

_Never mind I'll find  
>Someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Don't forget me<br>I beg  
>I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>

_Never mind I'll find  
>Someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Too.. Don't forget me<br>I beg  
>I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<br>Yeah, Yeah_.."

She finished, returning to her seat, as if nothing even happened. Everyone's mouth were gaped, and the teacher was Aplauding, followed by danny, followed by tucker, Valerie, Star, Dash, and Kwan. Paulina was just mad. She would never get out done. NEVER!

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I would like to say, Happy Halloween! I have to put this up, since Halloween is coming up.**

**Danny: I never knew sam Could Play the piano… :D**

**Tucker: Me either. Why didn't you tell us?  
>Sam: you never asked. :P<strong>

**Me: come on guys! Danny Phantom just went of, and its AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER TIME!**

**Danny, sam, and tucker: YAY!**

**Sam: but next time, I say we watch teen titans!**

**ME: anyway, bye! DON'T forget to review, Or DANNY will find you! **

**JK… review… please?**


	3. Wicked

**Here you go…. Review and send me messages about ideas plzzzzzz, and thx for the ideas! Btw, in honor of Halloween, I used Wicked, a play about the Wicked Witch Of the West! Omg, I have this one song from _hocus pocus_ song in my head, and even though it is creepy, I love it! To all of you Raine Storm fans, I am working on it right now! Im getting into the Halloween mood by watching Halloween movies, so, ya. Before I let you continue with the story, I just wanna say one thing…. This October has been crazy! It SNOWED last night! Well, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3

As people congratulated sam on her great piano playing, Paulina had put her plan into action. Mrs. Gerelli cleared her throat, causing the congratulating to stop.

"ok, class. Tomorrow, we will have class In the auditorium.'" She said. Star raised her hand.

"yes, Star?"

"why" she said, kinda stupidly. The class giggled, all except her.

"because, ms. Sanchez came up with the idea of having two of our students sing a different song from the play, Wicked! Ms. Sanchez, please pick another person." She said, and paulina stood up. her eyes scanned the room, even though they all knew who she was gonna pick.

"I choose…. Sam" she sneered, sitting back down.

"but-" sam said, getting cut of.

"have it ready by tomorrow." She said, and the class was dismissed.

The glee club kids were sitting in a random order in the auditorium, and paulina was on stage. Mrs. Gerelli was in the seat behind them.

"when ever your ready, Paulina." She said. The other students weren't as excited as the teacher already was.

"ok, well, I will be singing Popular." She nodded at the music person to start, but she nearly growled as she heard Sam mutter, ´of course." To danny. The music started, and she began to start prancing around the stage rather stupidly, or to her it was 'dancing'.

"_Whenever__I__see__someone  
>Less<em>_fortunate__than__I  
>(And<em>_let's__face__it__-__who__isn't  
>Less<em>_fortunate__than__I?)  
>My<em>_tender__heart  
>Tends<em>_to__start__to__bleed  
>And<em>_when__someone__needs__a__makeover  
>I<em>_simply__have__to__take__over  
>I<em>_know__I__know__exactly__what__they__need  
>And<em>_even__in__your__case  
>Tho'<em>_it's__the__toughest__case__I've__yet__to__face  
>Don't<em>_worry__-__I'm__determined__to__succeed  
>Follow<em>_my__lead  
>And<em>_yes,__indeed  
>You<em>_will__be:_

_Popular!  
>You're<em>_gonna__be__popular!  
>I'll<em>_teach__you__the__proper__ploys  
>When<em>_you__talk__to__boys  
>Little<em>_ways__to__flirt__and__flounce__(Ooh!)  
>I'll<em>_show__you__what__shoes__to__wear  
>How<em>_to__fix__your__hair  
>Everything<em>_that__really__counts-__"_

Sam was scoffing at this point_.__Oh,__the__irony_. She thought, turning her attention to the girl again.

"-_To__be__popular  
>I'll<em>_help__you__be__popular!  
>You'll<em>_hang__with__the__right__cohorts  
>You'll<em>_be__good__at__sports  
>Know<em>_the__slang__you've__got__to__know  
>So<em>_let's__start  
>'Cause<em>_you've__got__an__awfully__long__way__to__go:  
><em>_[__Lyrics__from:__.__]__  
>Don't<em>_be__offended__by__my__frank__analysis  
>Think<em>_of__it__as__personality__dialysis  
>Now<em>_that__I've__chosen__to__be__come__a__pal,__a  
>Sister<em>_and__adviser  
>There's<em>_nobody__wiser  
>Not<em>_when__it__comes__to__popular__-  
>I<em>_know__about__popular  
>And<em>_with__an__assist__from__me  
>To<em>_be__who__you'll__be  
>Instead<em>_of__dreary__who-you-were:well,__are:  
>There's<em>_nothing__that__can__stop__you  
>From<em>_becoming__popu-  
>Ler:<em>_lar:_

_La__la__la__la  
>We're<em>_gonna__make  
>You<em>_popular_

When I see depressing creatures  
>With unprepossessing features<br>I remind them on their own behalf  
>To think of<br>Celebrated heads of state or  
>Specially great communicators<br>Did they have brains or knowledge?  
>Don't make me laugh!He,he!<p>

They were popular! Please -  
>It's all about popular!<br>It's not about aptitude  
>It's the way you're viewed<br>So it's very shrewd to be  
>Very very popular<br>Like me!

GALINDA  
>(spoken) You're welcome!<br>(sung) And though you protest  
>Your disinterest<br>I know clandestinely  
>You're gonna grin and bear it<br>Your new found popularity  
>La la la la<br>You'll be popular -  
>Just not quite as popular<br>As me!"

She ended, most people glad that she was done. The torture was complete. The only people clapping were Star and Ms. Super. Paulina sat down with a smile on her face as mrs. Super ushered Sam up to the stage.

"even though this song is pretty dramatic," she started, eyeing her to friends,´I will be singing No good Deed." Many gasps were heard, since this was a passionate love song type thing that only the real singer seems to be able to pull off. Sam smirked as she saw their faces. she nodded to the guy back stage, and he nodded and turned the music on after she got in her first position, which as at the front of the stage, looking out at nothing particular.

"_(Spoken) FIYERO!  
>(Sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen<br>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
>Eleka nahmen nahmen<br>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn  
>Let his blood leave no stain<br>Though they beat him  
>Let him feel no pain<br>Let his bones never break  
>And however they try<br>To destroy him  
>Let him never die:<br>Let him never die:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka... eleka...UGH!"<em>

ALL jaws were dropped, even Mrs. Super was supruised. Boy, did they think wrong. She was perfect. Perfect acting, singing, and she had soo much passion that they thought she was really singing about someone (hint, hint ;) ). Danny was the most surprised. She was ten times more talented then Paulina, but he would never say that out loud in fear of getting mauled by her or something. They all went back to listening to her singing.

"What good is this chanting?  
>I don't even know what I'm reading!<br>I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
>Fiyero, where are you?<br>Already dead, or bleeding?  
>One more disaster I can add to my<br>Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
>No act of charity goes unresented<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>That's my new creed<br>My road of good intentions  
>Led where such roads always lead<br>No good deed  
>Goes unpunished!"<p>

She said this next part in a whisper, but was still audible to everyone. She sang this in a passionate tone.

"Nessa…  
>Doctor Dillamond…"<p>

She looked directly at Danny.

"Fiyero…  
>FIYERO!<p>

One question haunts and hurts  
>Too much, too much to mention:<br>Was I really seeking good  
>Or just seeking attention?<br>Is that all good deeds are  
>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<br>If that's all good deeds are  
>Maybe that's the reason why<p>

No good deed goes unpunished  
>All helpful urges should be circumvented<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>Sure, I meant well -<br>Well, look at what well-meant did:  
>All right, enough - so be it<br>So be it, then:  
>Let all Oz be agreed<br>I'm wicked through and through  
>Since I can not succeed<br>Fiyero, saving you  
>I promise no good deed<br>Will I attempt to do again  
>Ever again<br>No good deed  
>Will I do again!"<p>

She sang the last words out, and when she ended, there was a terrible silence. Sam was afraid that she sang bad, and was about to run off the stage when one clap was heard, then two, four, and the whole group- except Paulina- were cheering. Cheering for her. the last straw that broke the camels back, to paulina, was when Danny ran up to Sam, and hugged her, spinning her around, and Sam laughing.

Hey. So I hope you all had a happy Halloween, and I know I did. I wrote the rest of this while eating mountains of candy, so…ya. Most likely I will stat writing Raine storm tomorrow! Happy Halloween, from Kori Carrigan!

Review!


	4. girls choice

Heyy… soo… im back. I got some critisism about this… so… I will take it like a grown woman and I will work my way to fix it..so I am taking my time and I will be do it so that you will get a feel of what ppl are doing. And I think I am doing too much Sam… so I will be doing others as well… I will be having four singing- singing on this one. Sam, Valerie, paulina and a little song for star will be in this. So… enjoy…

Sams pov

As Danny picked me up and spun me around, I couldn't help but laugh. I love when we share these moments, the touch of Danny's skin, everything. But, I cant do this. Danny has a girlfriend. As much as I hate her, I cant do this.

"Danny, put me down." I said, cant help but have disappointment in my voice. He didn't seem to notice as he put me down.

" you were AMAZING!" he said, in a surprised yet happy voice. I gave him a tiny smile.

"ya, I guess." I said, looking away. I had to get out of here, away from Danny, away from his little girlfriend. Just the way of thinking of paulina as his girlfriend made her want to gag. I should he the one with that name. Not some flousy.

"Ok, class. Tomorrow, we will be having a girls song choice and singing, and the next day will be the boys turn. Everyone must sing, even if two people are paired. Class dismissed." She said, the bell ringing about five seconds before. Without a second thought, I jumped off the stage, and ran out the doors. I could just imagined the confused faces as I heard a light voice saying "whats her problem?" by the idiot of the group, Star. Oh, it wont be a shocker if she sings a stupid song, no, not one bit. Or, most likey, Paulina will force her to sing a song. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

I avoided my friends all day yesterday. I walk into the auditorium feeling comfident about what will go down today. I heard paulina and star arguing.

"star, you cant over sing me! Im the star!" the latino shrieked, and I immediately covered my ears.

"well, I have to sing, Mrs. Super assigned us all to do it!" star said, less scream in her tone.

"them, you aren't singing with me. UGH! Sometimes, you have to be less stupid!" paulina said, causing me to wince. THAT was a low blow. Star looked close to tears.

"oh, Star, I didn't mean-" Paulina said, not wanting to lose a follower.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Star said, running away from her, Tears coming out of her eyes. She was comforted by Valerie and Kwan.

Soon, we were all sitting down, star as far away from Paulina as possible. Mrs. Super came in.

"ok, class. Hopefully, you guys are all ready. Who would like to go first?" she asked, as several hands- not mine- went up.

"how about… Star.." she said, sitting down. Star and Valerie stood up. "me and Valerie will be singing together, we will be singing Jar of harts. " She said, seeing a nod from Mrs. Super and then going on stage. Star grabbed a guitar, and started playing. I guess I didn't know a lot about her, I just saw her as stupid little blond (don't be offended, im also blonde). I had no clue she could play a guitar. Valerie started singing first.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time" Star joined her.<p>

"Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?" Valerie stopped singing, and star sang this part.<p>

"Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<p>

I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back" Valerie joined in again. They sounded beautiful together. It almost sounded as if they shared this feeling in the song.<p>

"Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all" Valerie sand the next part.<p>

"Who do you think you are?" star sang the next one.  
>"Who do you think you are?" they both sang and held the last note out.<br>"Who do you think you are?"

They finished, the auditorium dead silent. As they got offstage, people started clapping.

"ok, sam is next." Mrs super said, and I got up and went on stage.

(Dannys pov)

"I will be singing Don't hold you breath" She said, sitting down on a chair that was put onstage. I knew this was going to be intresting, since I love her and- wait, did I just say I love her? I do, I guess, I do love – no. I have a girlfriend.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Sam began to sing with the music. She obviously sang with passion, but about who?

"You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<p>

I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
>You played with my heart tore me apart withall your lies and games<br>It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again  
>Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend<br>I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change  
>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain<p>

You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<p>

Don't hold your breath eh eh

I was worried about you but you never cared about me none  
>You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone<br>I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough  
>You were always jealous over such crazy stuff<p>

You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<p>

What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<p>

Don't hold your breath

Move on don't look back  
>I jumped off a train running off the tracks<br>Your day is gone face the facts  
>A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<p>

You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<p>

Don't hold your breath

You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath"<p>

by the end of the song, I wanted to find whoever did this to her and strangle them! No body hurts my SAMMY!

"who would be going next?" mrs super said, and Paulina ran up on the stage after the clapping for sam Deseased.

"I will be singing Super bass" she said, and I heard sam say "of course, perfect for the slut." And even though Paulina is my girlfriend, I couldn't help but laugh. She started singing, and dancing like a slut. Not the best sight. I accually was wishing for this tourture to end.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
>Top down, AC with the coolin' system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<p>

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<p>

He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho<p>

I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<p>

Yes I did, yes I did  
>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<p>

He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<p>

Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<p>

This one is for the boys in the Polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<p>

And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>[ From : . ]<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, unh

Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
>You know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes  
>I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<p>

Yes I did, yes I did  
>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<p>

He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<p>

Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<p>

See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass"<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<p>

He got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<p>

Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom  
>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass"<p>

I hate to say this, but I think everyone was glad that she was done, even Mrs. Super.

Review, plz… and for all you RAINE STORM fans, I am working on it now! And yay… MY B DAY IS TOMORROW!


	5. Boys turn

Heyy… sorry for the wait…. I don't own anything… And it's the boys turn! Enjoy!

(sams pov)

I was sooo relieved that she stopped. It was about three minutes of pure torture. I looked at everyone else, and they seemed to feel similar to me, even Danny. That was a shocker. Nothing seems to be making sense today. I stopped thinking for a minute to listen to miss super.

"ok, class. Boys, Remember, you Have to sing tomorrow, so be ready." And with that, the bell rang. I ran out, but the boys caught up with me.

"hey, so… what are you guys gonna sing?" I SAID, looking over at them.

"im not sure, but we are singing together." They said, sharing a high five.

"well…time to go. Seeya." I said, waving and leaving.

The next Day, they both came in like normal. I sat in the auditorium seats, looking up at the stage. There was a drum set and a guitar. Intresting.

"boo!" danny said loudly in my ear, scaring me a bit. Not that I would admit that.

"hey, guys." I said as they sit down. "you guys ready?" they nodded confidently. This will be intresting. Once everyone was here, Mrs Super told dash and Kwan to go first.

"ok, wee will be singing don't trust me." They said, and told the guy backstage to start the music. Dash started singing Immediately.

" Black dress, with the tights underneath, I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth, and shes and actress, and she aint got no need, She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east

T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth<br>You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef  
>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him" Kwan joined him after that. of course, even though I love this song, and HATE them, this song is meant for them. They are OBVIOUSLY singing about how tons of whores, (PAULINA) will do anything to go out with them.<p>

"She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
>She wants to love me, woo ooh<br>She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
>Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<br>Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me

She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
>She wants to love me, woo ooh<br>She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
>Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<br>Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me" Kwan sang alone for this part.

"X's on the back of your hands  
>Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands<br>And the set list, you stole off the stage  
>Has red and purple lipstick all over the page<p>

B-b-bruises cover your arms  
>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm<br>[ From: .net/read/0-9/3oh!3-lyrics/don_ ]  
>And the best is, no one knows who you are<br>Just another girl alone at the bar" together again. I couldn't help but mumble the words .

"She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
>She wants to love me, woo ooh<br>She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
>Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<br>Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me

She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
>She wants to love me, woo ooh<br>She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
>Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<br>Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me

Shush girl, shut your lips  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips<br>I said shush girl, shut your lips  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips<br>I said shush girl, shut your lips  
>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips<p>

She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
>She wants to love me, woo ooh<br>She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
>Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<br>Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me

She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
>She wants to love me, woo ooh<br>She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
>Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<br>Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me" I clapped when they ended, which surprised the other boys. Hey, they weren't THAT bad. Danny and tucker went up next. I knew this would be good, since, believe it or not, they are both good singers. What surprised me is Tucker went to the drums and Danny went to the gutar.

"we will be singing Moves like Jagger." He said, flashing his million doller smile. I smiled, already excited for them.

"but before we start, does anyone know the full lyrics to this song?" he asked, and I was surprised to see that I was the only one who did.

"could you sing the girls part for us?" he asked, and I nodded. I ran on up there, my combat boots slamming on the floor. Tucker started playing, along with Danny. Tucker started singing.

"Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<p>

Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<p>

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this" Danny joined in.<p>

"Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger" Danny started singing.

"Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this (Uh)" They all sang, and I joined in softly, not wanting to take away the attention from them.

"Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Uh)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger" sang this part solo, but very good. I put a lot of emotion in this, and I saw danny smile at me, encouraging me.

"You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this" we all sang this.

"I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this I sang:(Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<p>

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>(Oh, yeah)<br>I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagge<br>I've got the moves like Jagger "

And with that, we all bowed.

Finally, I know this isn't as intresting, but I am running out of ideas! So, I will let you choose the next song! It will be a boy group song, and a girl group song. You vote!

Girl song:

Lady Marmalade

Candy Man

Grow a Pear

On the floor

Ok… Boy songs:

1 sterio Hearts

2. If I ruled the world

3 Animal I have become

OK… DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW!


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors Note

Hey guys… im sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I have a bit of a problem. From all of the votes I got, the song for the guys is If I Ruled The World, but I have a 3 way tie for the girls… here they are..

On the Floor: 1

Lady Marmalade:1

Candy Man: 1

As you can see, this is sort of a problem. I don't know what to do, so until someone else reviews with a song, I wont be uploading. To the people who still wanna vote, CHOOSE 1 OF THESE! THX

Also, soon the group will be going to sectionals! What problems will arise in this whole thing… And how will the relationships turn out? All will be answered in later upcoming chapters..

REVIEW!


	7. IF I RULED THE WORLD

**Ok, sooo this will be a super duper short chapter, cause I did this out of rushing since I completely forgot about this story!**

(Sam Pov)

Ok boys, its your turn to go first, since the girls have sang a lot!" mrs. Super said, and I blew out a sigh of relief. I really don't feel like singing since I have an unusually sore throat. Weird, huh? The boys all lined up on stage and they started singing.

Danny: if i ruled the world i'd throw all my money in the air like confetti if i ruled the world every house got a dj and a backyard party i break all the borders down, when i shake the ground if i ruled the world i'd dream out loud  
>(at this point, we were all DANCING IN OUR SEATS!)<p>

ALL:so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo  
>up (up), up (up), outta your seats be who you are love is all you need all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing ayo if i ruled the world<br>i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you 

DASH:if you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no 'cause i'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show we'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house if you were my girl we'd dream out loud  
>ALL:<p>

so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo  
>up (up), up (up), outta your seats be who you are love is all you need all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing ayo if i ruled the world<br>i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you

TUCKER:

] i'd be beating on my chest i'm the king of the hill iyaz and big time rush keeping it real magic carpets girl we'd go wherever i ain't tryna run game i ain't tryna be clever  
>girl i would be the king and you'd be the queen going a hundred miles an hour girl we runnin' the streets if the cops ever try and pull us over we'd tell 'em hey mister officer we owe ya<br>(hey ayo if i ruled the world) 

ALL:so everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo  
>up (up), up (up), outta your seats be who you are love is all you need all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing ayo if i ruled the world<br>i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you  
>give it, give it all to you if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you (if i ruled the world) give it, give it all to you i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you<br>if i ruled the world i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you i would give it, give it all to you give it, give it all to you  
>if i ruled the world<p>

**sorry that it is sooo unbearibly short, but I am verrry buisy. I will be workin on RS soon, and the poll is still open from laast chapter for the girls**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	8. Bring Me To Life, love!

**IM BACK YALL! LOL, THX FOR REVIEWING, AND THIS ALSO WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER….SORRY **

**The girls got together, planning there next song. They finally agreed, and planned to sing tomorrow. Sam left the room, and went into a different room, and it was empty since it was after hours. She thought she was alone, so she started singing her favorite song, and it made her think about danny..**

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home"<p>

She sang the male part as well, but she didn't know that someone was lirking in the shadows, near the door. She was pouring her heart out, singing with a lot of passion 

"Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)"<p>

she continued going strong

"I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead"

She was about to sing the male part, but a voice interrupted her, causing her to get wide eyed and turn around, revealing danny with a smirk on his face.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"<br>SHE SANg with him

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything"<p>

"Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life" <p>

They sang beutifly together, both full of passion. 

"Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life"

They ended inches apart, but sam remembered paulina and backed away. Danny pulled her back in.

"danny…" she said, looking up at him.

"Sam, you have a beautiful voice, almost as beautiful as you."

"your with Paulina, remember?"

"no, she cheated on me. And, I was stupid. Ive always loved you." And before she could answder back, he crashed his lips on hers.

**REVIEW PLEASSE!**


End file.
